A New Adventure
by Heroshi
Summary: What will happen when all of the members of pokemon come back? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A New Adventure

#1 the Villa

As Brock, Ash, and Dawn walk out of their new villa, in the resort area in Sinnoh. They had been traveling for several months now and got the villa for free they just had to make it to their likings. They were walking to the "Ribbon Syndicate" just down the road from their villa. They went there to make their Pokémon happier. As they entered they saw May one of ash and Brock's old friends.

May said, "Hay, how are you?"

They others said, "Fine how about you."

"Fine thanks."

As they finished their talking Max entered the room and said, "You guys you have got to check out this really cool house on top of the hill out there."

Dawn said, "That's our house, would you like to go inside."

"Sure, awesome, when can I go?"

"Right now."

"Ok come on May."

They then made their long trek up the hill to get to the villa. When the entered

Max loved it. May then asked, "May we stay here for a few days until we continue on our adventure."

"Sure you can both have your own rooms for keeps," said Dawn.

They then ran up the stairs to the rooms at the end of the hall in the North Wing. They chose the two rooms that were in that wing. When they got done with getting themselves settled they came downstairs and noticed that Ash was on the phone with Misty, Dawn was freaking out about the weather, and Brock was working on the meal. The weather was about to start storming. Just as they reached the last step they heard a sound as though someone was landing a flying type Pokémon. It was Misty; she flew there from Kanto and had brought Ash's Pidgeot. Following here was Tracy he had come on the Dragonite that was Prof. Oak's. They had come to see the new house. Just as they entered it started pouring down raining out side. Max was starting to get scared so he sent out his Ralts and sat on the floor in living room.

As they were all getting ready to sit down for dinner the power went out. Brock said, "I'll go and switch the generator on."

"Ok don't get blown away," Misty said. "Also Ash when are you going to pay me back for the bike, I mean you could afford this house but you can't afford to by me a hundred dollar bike."

As they got done talking the power came back on. Everything seemed fine but as Brock got back inside he told them about the problem they had. One of the power lines that was outside their neighbor's house had fallen on the neighbor's broken gas line. Their gas was separate from everyone else's gas so their wasn't really a problem but just then they heard a big boom. Their neighbor's house had exploded and there was a raging fire at the bottom of the hill. Misty, May, and Dawn had some quick thinking and they took their water and ice types and ran down and put the fire out mostly then froze the gas line to stop the leak.

The neighbors then came into the villa and had a cup of tea while Brock tended to their injuries. They had discovered that they were about to move so it wasn't that bad of a thing. They then gave their property to the ones who own villa.

**The End of Chapter 1**

To get another chapter you must give me five reviews about this story. 


	2. Chapter 2

#2 **Flashback **

As the trainers woke on the day after the explosion they came down for breakfast not to find who is usually cooking but Tracy. Misty went up to Tracy and asked, "Where is Brock?"

"He is sick and in his room," Tracy said. After he said that May's eyes welled up with tears and she ran up the stairs. When she reached the top she went into Brock's room and sat there for about thirty minutes until Misty and Ash had to pull her out.

All teary eyed May said, "What's wrong with him, will he be OK?"

"He should make a complete recovery. I think that he just has the common cold, so yes."

"Well that's good."

The others went on eating while May kind of sat there in a daze. She was getting ready to start to cry the same way that she usually deals with pressure or when something bad happens to a loved one.

For the rest of the day really nothing happened until about four in the afternoon. When May went in to check on Brock she noticed that he was getting worse. She then spent the rest of her day taking care of Brock and making sure that he was ok. When it was time for everyone to go to sleep May slept on the couch on the wall closest to Brock's bed. As she went to bed she thought, _will Brock come out of this cold and will I be able too declare my love for him. _

The next morning when May woke up she noticed that Brock wasn't there. She also noticed that she had fallen onto the floor from the couch. She then Left the room covered with her pink and white blanket, which was given to her by her mom for her eleventh birthday, and walked down for breakfast. She then noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"May and Brock sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, second comes marriage………, he sang.

"You really don't wana finish that," May said crossly. She then noticed that Brock was staring at her.

"Why were you in my room on the floor this morning?" Brock asked.

"I was making sure that you were ok and then I passed out," she lied.

"OK."

"Come on people lets eat," said Ash, who was sitting next to the girl who had secretly had a crush on him for years the same person he had a crush on.

Misty then asked, "May, I thought you said that Drew would be coming."

May's eyes then welled up with tears as she told them the sad tale about the day she lost Drew as a friend forever.

**Flashback………………………..**

It started out like any other day in Johto, warm and sunny. May was packing her bags, in her small hotel room, ready to get on the "Magnet Train" to head to the Saffron city where her dad and brother were. Drew in the next room ever was hustling to get ready because he had slept in. As they both left their rooms to go downstairs Drew thought he had a bad feeling about the train. He kept trying to get May to go by foot or by boat but it was to late because her dad was expecting them by the end of the day.

As they walked to the station he still had a bad feeling so he plead to stop them from riding the train but May said, "Oh come on it'll be fun." So they went on and got on the train. The ride was fine until they reached the risen part of the track between Celadon city and Saffron city. They ride got bumpy and they started to get scared. So they got up from their seats, grabbed their bags, and Drew gave his poke balls to May. He told her, "Just in case I can't make the jump make sure that my Pokémon are OK." So they got to the doors and the attendant told them that she couldn't let the jump off of a moving train so Drew pushed May and the attendant off the train where the train was at its lowest. May tried to grab his hand but she couldn't get a good enough grip and just as they were safely on the ground the car that May was in quickly filled with smoke and then exploded.

Several weeks later May went to see what had caused the death of her friend and they told her that it was a faulty gas pipe that ruptured and caused the car to catch fire and explode.

**End Flashback……………**

She then went to her room and got Drew's most prized Pokémon, his Rosrade. She sent it out as it was one of the only things she could remember Drew with. She then sat with it and sat there with it until the sadness became unbearable and returned it to his poke ball. Just as she did that Brock came over to comfort her.

***preview **the return of Drew in the next read to find out how.*****


	3. Chapter 3

#3 The Surprise

The next morning everyone came down to breakfast. As usual everyone was there and talked about what they were going to do. Just as they were done, and Ash was about to start whining about how the Pokémon league for the next region was canceled for the next year due to weather concerns the doorbell rang. May quickly got up and ran to the door and got it. As she went to the door and opened it she saw Drew. She then screamed like she saw a ghost. As that happened Misty came running over to see what the matter was. She saw him too he was alive, Drew.

They then took him into the dining room where they all were and they talked about what really happened to him. The story was the same up until the part where May got off the train.

**Flashback……………**

Drew pushed May off the train so she landed safely on the ground. Then as the train hit a large bump the gas pipe ruptured but since he was by the door he was just shot out of the train like a rocket. As he was flying he landed on top of a pidgyoto and rode it to safety where her then got off and caught it.

**End flashback………….**

"But then whose poke balls are these?" questioned May.

"They were my brother's he gave them to me as a gift for my birthday." Drew answered.

"Ok then, well everyone I guess we should go and train now," said May as Drew finished speaking.

As they were all out in the backyard and training they heard a voice from above.

"Hey guys." The voice said.

"Hey dawn, that voice sounds familiar, it sounds like…." Ash was interrupted

"Ya, I know, it's Satoshi."

"Why did you invite him?" whined Ash.

"Because he is nice and is going to help my Pokémon train," said Dawn.

"Who is he?" inquired Misty.

"He is one of Dawn's friends," explained May, "I met him when they came for a visit to Johto."

Just as the others finished speaking Satoshi landed his newest addition to his team, his Rayquaza. He had flown from Hoenn where he had got it.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hi," said the others, enthusiastic or not. Just after that Misty had realized who she was talking to. It was the person, who had completely blown her team out of the water, figuratively speaking of course, at her gym. He sent out his starter Pokémon, now a torterra.

"Ok so is everyone ready to train."

"Yay!" mostly everyone said. Ash was still in a bad mood. As they went on through the day they had many battles. When it finally ended Satoshi went up to the room that was between May's and Dawn's bedrooms and across from Misty's, the only other choice was the one right by Ash's because the one on the other side of May's was taken by Drew. The room had a bed, a desk, and a closet. The rest of the items that were needed had to be bought at the mall just down the road from their house. As he was just getting ready for bed there was a loud ruckus down in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

#4 The Ruckus

As Satoshi quickly hurried down the stairs followed by May, Brock, and Misty they quickly got to the kitchen. There was Dawn and Ash. Dawn was standing there petrified. Ash was lying on the floor asleep. A Pokémon had broken into the house and attacked the other two who were cleaning up from our party. I sent out Blazekin and Torterra. They attacked the two Pokémon that had attacked the others.

"Blaze, Blaze Kick on Dustox. Turta frenzy plant on Beautyfly," I declared. My Pokémon attacked without fail and the two were fainted. I threw out two Pokeballs and caught the Pokémon. I now had four Pokémon with me at the time the rest were at home with my family. As I finished the battle May, Drew, and I went to Dawn to help her. I ran to my room to get a Parlyz Heal from my bag. As I was about to use it on Dawn, May stopped me.

She pondered, "I thought that only worked on Pokémon. Are you sure it will work?"

"It has to we have no choice," I replied. As I used it on her, she immediately started moving.

She exclaimed, "Thanks!" We all then went to bed so tomorrow we could continue with training and everything else.

The next morning, we all came down to breakfast to find that more Pokémon had broken in. We all caught a few. I caught Treco, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Chimchar. We all then got our stuff and left the villa. I gave Dawn my Beautyfly for her Squirtle. I gave May my Dustox for her Mudkip. We all went to the Pokémon Center. Once we got there I saw one of my friends from my home town in the Shinto region, Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura," I said.

"Hey, Satoshi, I came here on an errand for your mother," she responded.

"So you're one of the new assistants for her lab."

"Yep, I'm in charge of the Pokémon Garden."

"I thought my Sister was in charge of that?"

"No, she's helping your brother at the gym."

"Oh ok, well here meet my new friends." I then introduced everyone. After that we all decided to head back to my home town in the Shinto Region.

We all headed to the AirPoké station and got onto the next flight to Shinto. As we boarded the blimp we all found a seat in the café and sat and talked.


	5. Chapter 5

#5 The Accident

"Hey, Guys do you know who those people who keep looking at us are?" Sakura asked.

"Nope they're just two people with a Meowth." Ash said.

"Oh ok."

"Wait two people with a Meowth," I stated. "They're those creeps that followed me because they thought I was you, Ash," I said.

"Team Rocket," Ash said.

"Sakura you and the others get everyone out of this room. Take them to a floor higher," I stated.

"Got it," they said in unison.

"Come on, Ash we've got to battle these idiots."

"Ok, Pikachu go!"

"Go Penguin!" (Empoleon) I screamed.

"Go Carnivine."

"Yanmega go!"

"Pikachu thunderbolt!"

"Penguin whirlpool."

"Satoshi, let me help," Sakura said as she ran into the café.

"No Sakura get back!" I yelled just as the floor below her broke apart from being hit by a sonic boom. "NO!" I screamed as I ran over to save her. "Ash hold Team Rocket back. Penguin help keep them back. Chu," I said as I sent out my Pichu, "go get the others to help. Sakura hold onto my hand I'll pull you if you can hold on just a little longer."

"Hey guys Brock and Mist go help Satoshi. The rest of us should help Ash."

"You guys help me get her up. There is a mountain that is just ahead and if we hit it then well um you know." I said as we pulled her up. "Hey follow me I know where the escape pods are. Wait did you just hear glass shatter?" I said as the blimp started hitting the mountain. "Ok the pods are right here. Pidgeot come out the rest of you return." I called to my Pokémon.

"Wait you aren't coming?" Dawn inquired.

"No there isn't enough room so Sakura and I will fly out." I said.

Just as we all got out the AirPoké blimp exploded. "Team Rocket's blasting off again," Team Rocket said as they flew off.

"Well I guess we need to tell the AirPoké station that the blimp won't be arriving," I said as we flew off towards Shinto.


End file.
